


[fanmix] a highly successful animal

by reena_jenkins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: polybigbang, Fanmix, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, spotted hyenas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The spotted hyena is a highly successful animal, being the most common large carnivore in Africa. The American teenager is a highly successful predator, being the most common large carnivore in Sunnydale.</p><p> </p><p>OR, a fanmix to accompany <span class="u">United, Bound, Pack: Finding a Place</span>, for 2014 PolyBigBang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanmix] a highly successful animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pairatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [United, Bound, Pack: Finding a Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155705) by [pairatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime). 



  
  
  
  
1 - bad blood - bastille - 00:03:34  
2 - cool kids - echosmith - 00:04:07  
3 - come with me now - kongos - 00:03:33  
4 - man - neko case - 00:03:31  
5 - portions for foxes - rilo kiley - 00:04:44  
6 - animals - maroon5 - 00:03:50  
7 - please please please - head automatica - 00:04:03  
8 - animal - neon trees - 00:03:29  
9 - legends never die - ferras ft, katy perry - 00:04:26  
10 - let's kill tonight - panic! at the disco - 00:03:33  
  
The mix can be downloaded as a zipped file [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/MIX%20-%20a%20highly%20successful%20animal.zip) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
